Without you
by Okuri Soji
Summary: INDONESIAN FANFIC  7 years had passed since the last time I saw you. You were gone, and left me nothing but tons of pains and sorrow. Where are you now, Kyoya?. 18fem27.


**Tittle**: Without You...

**Rating**: K+ [Trust me, this fanfic is save for those underages. You don't believe me? ]

**Pairing**: 18fem27

**Warning**: I'm cool and I'm genious~

**Summary**: 7 years had passed since the last time I saw you. You were gone, and left me nothing but tons of pains and sorrow. Where are you now, Kyoya?

**Disclaimer**: Oh, I miss doing this so much! I own nothing but this fanfic's plots.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Aku merindukan semuanya tentangmu

Aku merindukan segalanya tentangmu

Dan aku ingin kau tahu,

Bahwa di sini aku berdiri,

Menunggu saat pertemuan kita kembali

.

"Aku pulang."

Dengan satu helaan nafas panjang, Tsuna melepas sepatunya dan meletakannya pada sebuah lemari sepatu. Begitu ia kembali menutup pintu lemari sepatunya, seulas senyum mengukir di bibir merahnya.

"MAMA!"

Tsuna menoleh pada seorang anak berumur lima tahun yang berlarian ke arahnya dengan sebuah boneka dipelukannya. Dengan kedua tangan terbuka lebar, wanita berusia 24 tahun itu menangkap sosok anak itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Akhirnya mama pulaaaang! Aku rindu mama!" Dengan manja, anak itu membenamkan wajahnya pada leher wanita itu. "Selamat datang, Mama!"

"Mama juga rindu padamu, Kyou. Apa kamu sudah makan?"

Anak dengan rambut hitam itu mengangguk semangat lalu tersenyum, "Paman Tetsu membuatkanku nasi goreng yang sangat enak! Mama harus mencobanya!"

"Benarkah? Kebetulan sekali, mama sangat lapar," Tsuna mengacak rambut hitam anak itu dengan satu tangannya, "Tapi mama harus mandi dulu, badan mama berkeringat."

"Boleh aku ikut mandi dengan mama?" Ujar anak itu malu-malu. Cahaya kemerahan terlihat di pipi putihnya. Tsuna memberinya sebuah anggukan lalu menggenggam tangan anak itu, "ayo kita mandi!" .

.

.

.

.

Tsuna tersenyum, menatap sosok anak berambut hitam yang kini tengah menceritakan aktifitasnya di sekolah dan berbagai kejadian menarik yang dialaminya. Dengan satu tangan, wanita itu membelai rambut halus anaknya dengan lembut lalu mencium keningnya.

"Mama,"

"Hmm?" Tsuna menundukan kepalanya menatap kedua bola mata kecoklatan milik anaknya. "Ada apa, Kyou?"

Anak itu menunduk sesaat lalu mendudukan dirinya di atas tempat tidur. Dengan kedua tangan terkepal di atas lututnya, ia menatap lurus kedua bola mata ibunya. "Apa aku punya ayah?"

Bagaikan dihantam oleh sebuah palu besi, Tsuna dengan kedua mata membelalak merasakan kepalanya diserang oleh rasa sakit yang amat sangat. Wanita itu menelan ludahnya yang tercekat dan mencengkram selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Mama tidak pernah cerita tentang papa," Kyou menunduk, mencengkram celana piyama yang dikenakannya. "Mama…."

Tsuna menggigit bibirnya sendiri lalu menunduk.

Itu benar.

Sejak Kyou beranjak dewasa ia tak pernah sekalipun membahas mengenai kehidupannya. Seperti apa pekerjaannya, seperti apa lingkungannya, seperti apa… sosok ayah kandung Kyou.

Semuanya hanya ia pendam sendiri.

Seolah harta berharga yang tak ingin ia ceritakan dan bagikan pada siapapun.

"Aku ingin bertemu papa, Ma! Aku mau lihat dan aku mau—" kalimat Kyou terhenti saat ia menatap wajah ibundanya yang berlinangan airmata. Rasa bersalah seketika menghantui kepalanya.

"Ma—"

"Tak apa, Kyou…. Mama baik-baik saja, Maaf."

"Maafkan aku, Ma. Aku tidak—"

Tsuna dengan cepat menggeleng pelan. Dengan telapak tangannya, dilapnya airmata yang sempat mengalir di pipinya.

"Mungkin ini sudah saatnya Kyou tahu, siapa papa Kyou…."

.

.

.

.

"Paman Tetsuuuu!" Kyou dengan lincah berlarian menuju Kusakabe Tetsuya yang sibuk merapihkan setumpukan kertas yang berserakan di ruangannya. Pria berambut hitam itu menoleh ke arah Kyou dengan satu alis terangkat. "Kyou-san? Ada apa?"

"Tebak! Tebak! Semalam mama menceritakan tentang papa! Dan aku sudah melihat foto papa!"

Kusakabe Tetsuya, tangan kanan dari pria yang merupakan ayah dari anak di hadapannya itu mengernyitkan keningnya, menatap bingung penuh tanya pada sosok yang kini dengan penuh antusias menceritakan segala yang didengarnya semalam.

Hibari Kyoya, Cloud Guardian dari mafia group terbesar di Italia adalah ayah dari seorang anak yang kini berdiri di hadapan Kusakabe Tetsuya, Kyou Hibari.

Sejak 3 bulan kelahiran Kyou, sosok Kyoya telah lama menghilang. Seolah ditelan bumi, pria bermata abu-abu itu tak lagi terdengar kabarnya dan dinyatakan hilang. Beberapa saksi mata bahkan mengaku bahwa pria ini telah lama meninggal saat menjalani misi, namun tak ada yang tahu dimana keberadaannya dan apa yang ia lakukan saat ini.

Dan sejak itulah, Tsuna menjalani kehidupannya sebagai seorang single parent bagi anak semata wayangnya yang dibantu oleh Kusakabe.

"Lalu, mama bilang papa itu sangat tegas dan disiplin! Dia tidak suka dengan anak yang nakal, karena itu aku berjanji pada mama tidak akan nakal."

Kyou menunduk, menatap seragam sekolahnya yang sudah disetrika rapih oleh Kusakabe. Kedua tangannya bergerak pada sisi-sisinya dan berusaha membetulkan lipatannya yang berkerut. "Apa seragamku sudah rapih? Aku tak mau papa menghukumku karena seragamku berantakan…"

Kusakabe berjongkok lalu membetulkan dasi kupu-kupu yang dipakai Kyou, "Kyo-san tak akan menghukum anda, Kyou-san. Beliau pasti akan sangat bangga pada anda."

"Benarkaah?" Kyou tersenyum pada pria itu lalu memeluknya erat. "Terima kasih, Paman Tetsu!"

.

.

.

.

Tsuna memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk memusatkan pikirannya pada setumpuk kertas yang harus ia tandatangani. Wanita itu dengan kedua tangannya meenyibakkan helai rambut coklat yang terurai di bahunya dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada permukaan kursi. Kedua mata coklatnya terpaku pada langit-langit ruangan.

_"Kurasa tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain menghadapi kematianku sendiri, bukan?"_

Dengan giginya, Tsuna menggigit permukaan bibirnya untuk menahan rasa pening di kepalanya. Wanit itu mengencangkan cengkramannya pada lengan kursi seiring dengan memanasnya wajahnya.

_"Aku tak akan berlama-lama menyelesaikan misi ini, begitu semuanya selesai aku akan segera kembali. Dan hingga saatnya tiba, kutitipkan Kyou padamu, Tsuna"_

"….bohong." Tsuna memejamkan kedua matanya, dan merasakan butiran air mata mulai membasahi ujung kelopak matanya dan perlahan jatuh di atas permukaan kulitnya. Tetes demi tetes terus mengalir. Isak tangis rindu serta kekecewaan menyelimut hati kecilnya, "Kau bohong, Kyoya…. Ka-kau…. Kau boh-bohong!"

_"….aku akan segera kembali…"_

"He-Hentikan…. Kumohon…." Tsuna dengan kedua tangan menjambak rambutnya yang tersisir rapih, meneriakan setiap untaian kata dan hujan kalimat amarah yang memenuhi kepalanya. Semuanya begitu menyakitkan baginya, semuanya….. terasa tak adil.

_"Seorang Hibari Kyoya tak akan melanggar janjinya sendiri, bukan?"_

"Jyuudaime!"

Tersentak dengan suara mengejutkan dari arah pintu, Tsuna dengan cepat membetulkan posisi duduknya dan mengelap wajahnya dengan sehelai tissue yang ia ambil dari kotak tissue miliknya. Wanita itu menarik nafas panjang dan memutar pandangannya pada Gokudera Hayato yang berlari ke arahnya dari arah pintu.

"In—Ini gawa—Jyuudaime? Anda menangis?"

Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya lalu memaksakan seulas senyum pada Guardiannya, "Tidak. Hanya sedikit lelah saja. Ada apa, Hayato?"

"Apa kau yakin, Jyuudaime?"

"100% positif." Tsuna menganggukan kepalanya dua kali. "Jadi? Ada apa? Kenapa kau berlarian seperti itu?"

Membetulkan simpul talinya, Gokudera Hayato menyerahkan sebuah ponsel pada Tsuna. Ponsel itu miliknya, dan sebuah sms terlihat tengah terbuka dari layar kecilnya. Dengan satu alis terangkat Tsuna menatap guardiannya dan membaca isi sms yang ada.

_'Beritahu Tsuna bahwa aku sedang berada di sekolah Kyou, dan…. 'dia' ada disini! _

_-Dino'_

Secara kontan kedua mata Tsuna terbuka lebar. Wanita itu dengan kecepatan tinggi meraih tasnya dari lacinya dan berlari menuju pintu tanpa memperdulikan kebingungan yang menghantui Hayato.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau benar-benar papaku?"

"Menurutmu?"

Kyou mengernyitkan dahinya dan meletakan kedua tangannya pada pinggangnya. Anak itu lalu berjingkak untuk menatap wajah pria berambut hitam di hadapannya. "Rambutmu hitam, lalu matamu abu-abu. Kau juga memakai kemeja ungu dan cincin seperti milik paman Takeshi dan paman Hayato. Tapi—"

Pria itu menarik satu alisnya, "Tapi?"

Kyou mengarahkan pandangannya pada kepala pria itu, ia bahkan berjalan mengelilingi pria itu beberapa kali, tampak seolah sedang mencari sesuatu. "Dimana mereka?"

Dino yang berdiri tak jauh dari kedua mahluk berambut hitam itu menarik satu alisnya lalu menoleh pada Romario yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya. "Mereka?". Romario menggedikan bahunya pelan lalu kembali menatap kedua sosok itu.

"Mama bilang papa punya seekor burung kecil berwarna kuning yang suka menyanyi dan seekor landak lucu. Dimana mereka?"

Pria itu tersenyum tipis, "Ah, mereka—"

"Hibari! Hibari!"

Kyou mendongak, menatap seekor burung kecil yang terbang bebas di udara dan mendarat di atas permukaan rambut pria itu. Dengan santai, burung kecil itu menidurkan dirinya disana dan sesekali memanggil nama majikanya.

Merasa terhibur dengan aksi burung kecil itu, Kyou mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mencoba menggapai mahluk kecil itu. Pria dihadapannya, dengan seulas senyum lalu meraih burung itu dari kepalanya dan meletakannya di atas kedua telapak tangan Kyou. "Namanya Hibird," pria itu lalu merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang kemudian ia suntikan sejumlah Dying Will Flames. "Dan yang ini Roll."

"Kyuupiiiih~!"

"Bukankah mereka itu ayah dan anak paling manis di dunia?"

Romario dengan satu alis terangkat menatap bingung pada atasannya. Namun pria itu memilih untuk berdiam diri dan memperhatikan bagaimana Hibari Kyoya memeluk anak kecil dihadapannya dan bagaimana tangisan seorang wanita dari kejauhan menatap sosok Hibari Kyoya.

Seorang wanita menangis…..

Ya, Tsuna, dengan nafas terengah-engah berdiri dan menatap bagaimana hubungan ayah-anak itu terjadi dengan mata berair. Wajahnya yang putih, kini berubah menjadi merah dan kekuatan yang ada di kakinya kini perlahan menghilang hingga akhirnya ia tumbang dan jatuh pingsan di tempat.

Bagi Tsuna, semua ini adalah keajaiban.

Semua ini bagaikan mimpi seorang Cinderella yang menjadi nyata,

Semuanya terasa seperti ilusi, atau bahkan kebohongan?

Hampir tujuh tahun sudah ia menantikan kepulangan suaminya, Hibari Kyoya, dan hampir saja kesabarannya pupus karena menyadari bahwa pria itu tidak akan pernah kembali padanya.

Namun ia salah.

Pria itu berdiri di sana, berdiri di hadapannya dengan seulas senyum yang telah lama ia rindukan.

Semuanya bagaikan mimpi baginya.

.

Setiap malam aku berdoa,

Dengan mata terpejam dan tangan bertautan,

"Pulanglah..."

adalah kalimat yang kuucapkan dengan sejuta harapku,

Tak peduli aku pada keringnya airmata ini,

karena aku percaya kau akan kembali

.

* * *

><p><strong>Why did I publish this fanfic instead of working on Vongola Orphanage and the Vongola Rooms ?<strong>

**Well, The ideas hit me out of blue. And because I was free for about 30 minutes, I typed it and it's done!**

**and thousands of apologies goes to Vongola Orphanage Readers, I can't update it now because 1) I'm grounded, so only during weekend I can touch my lovely computer 2) I have no idea how to type because Author Block is inside my body right now and 3) I was and maybe will be busy. I have tons of meetings to attend, Millions of assignments and little time to play. Remember? I'm 3rd grader now.**

**And yeah, don't forget to check out my other fanfics to kill your time while I wasn't around. And check my profile to vote 'What kind of KHR Pairing's relationship do you prefer?'.**

**Just to remind you all, I'm not a type of person who check my alerts and faves. so, instead of torturing the Faves and Alert buttons, why don't you strangle the Review button? That will be lovely :)**

**See you next time and please REVIEW :)**

**By the way, Because I typed this fanfic in a rush, I don't think you won't meet any typos and friends. So please let me know which paragraph that contains typos and stuffs, 'kay :)  
><strong>

P.S: Can I know how many of you loves HETERO [Boy x Girl] Pairings? Please tell me wether you like it or not, because I have a plan to make a new series about Family fanfic which is filled with so many hetero pairing. Please do tell... okay?


End file.
